M O R E
by xoxAshleyxoxforever
Summary: Vanessa wanted more. But what you think of "more" isn't what is seems. Zashley. Rated M for Sexual Refrences...I warned you.


Zac and Vanessa were making out in Zac's room. But Vanessa wanted much more... Before she was at Zac's house. She called Ashley, telling her to meet up with her at Zac's house. Vanessa pushed Zac onto the bed an strangled him and kissed him harder. When there was a knock at the door they both stopped. "Who is that?" Zac asked. "Just ignore it." She replied, and took off Zac's shirt.

Ashley was just outside the house, waiting impatiently. The door was un-lock, so she just decided tocome in. "Zac...Vanessa?" She went up to Zac's room thinking they must be watching a movie or something. She knew they were together. But Ashley was actually in love with Zac. But she couldn't do that to her best friend.

Once she opened the door she saw Vanessa and Zac in a heated make out session. "Oh, sorry for interuppting." Ashley apologized. "No, Ash. Why dont you just join us...?" Vanessa said. "What?"... But before she can say anything Vanessa rushed to the door and locked it, then pushed Ashley to do the bed. Zac being just any other male, wanted to do a 3-way. Two hot girls, who can refuse that?

When Vanessa pushed Ashley to the bed, she starting kissing her lips and Zac started nibbling lightly on her neck. "Umm... Vanessa?" Ashley said timidly. "Dont worry Ash, just sit... and relax." Vanessa said with a wink. Zac worked on getting Ashley's pants off. Ashley was just caught up in the moment and didnt know what to do... but at least she was with Zac.

Vanessa took off her own shorts and shirt, revealing a lacy black bra and thong. She then took off Zac's pants showing his erection.."very happy." Vanessa took off her bra and lyed back down. "Come on Ashley, touch me..." She said. Zac's mouth attack one boob while Ashley's shaking hand tried massaging the other one. "Ohh...that feels nice." Vanessa moaned. Then Zac stopped and took off Ashley's shirt. Showing a red lacy bra, which Ashley only wore for her own enjoyment.

Zac did the same to her, but this time his other hand was massaging Ashley's left breast. Ashley arched her back, Zac's warm tongue was licking every inch of skin. Vanessa then started nibbling on Zac's neck.

Then, she went to Ashley and took off her underwear. Showing a wet, clean pussy. Vanessa buried her head into Ashley and stuck her tongue inside of Ashley. "I'll be right back." Zac said, to get a condomn.

Ashley shield her eyes shut. Pretending Zac was bringing her all the enjoyment. Vanessa flicked her tongue deeper inside of Ashley, causing her to scream louder. Vanessa took one hand and started massaging Ashley's mounds, wanting more cum. When Zac came back, Vanessa stopped and said "You tasted very nice."

"Do me Zac." Vanessa said. She was aleady very wet. Then Zac entered her and started thrusting into her. "Touch me Ash..." Ashley thought maybe she should repay her, for the enjoyment Vanessa gave her. So Ashley started nibbling on Vanessa's neck. "Faster!" She demanded and shouted.

Zac and Vanessa reached their climaxes and Zac stopped. They all laid there a while, when Vanessa stood up and gather her clothes. "Sorry guys, I have somewhere to be." With that she left. Zac and Ashley spoke nothing and sat in silence. Ashley got up and thought she should leave.

"Where you going?" Asked Zac.

Ashley turned back very confused.

"You know I like, like you right?" Said Zac.

"Then why'd you just have sex with Vanessa?"

"To get her to leave, quicker." Replied Zac.

"Whatever." Ashley said, and grabbed her clothes and tried to leave.

"I can prove it to you." Zac said, and gave her a passionate kiss. They made their way back to the bed. It was the best kiss they both ever had. Zac slipped his tounge into Ashley's mouth.Before you know it, there was a toungue war.

Then Zac went to Ashley's pussy and stuck two fingers in it, then three. Pumping in and out. Ashley moaned in pleasure, then Zac replaced his fingers with his tongue. Doing a twice as better job as Vanessa. He tried looking for her sweet spot, pushing his tounge into her more. Once she screamed louder he had finally found it and started licking all of inside of her.

"K-keep going... i-t feels n-nice...oh!" Ashley moaned. More cum started flowing in, she tasted sweet yet hot. Zac retreated his toungue very slowly, and Ashley wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Are you ready?" Asked Zac.

"Yea...just be careful, you're my...first."

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you. Just tell me when to stop." Zac replied.

Ashley nodded for him to proceed. Zac slowly entered her and slowly started pumping. "Faster and harder...please." Zac did as he was told and did just that. "Ohh... Zac." Ashley said cathcing her breath. Words couldn't explain how she felt. She loved Zac, and hopefully he loved her too. They weren't just have dirty sex. They were _making love. _An orgasm ripped through both of their bodies and they moaned and grunted together. Ashley and Zac reached their climax and Zac laid beside Ashley...

"Ashley..? You know I really do love you...right?"


End file.
